


Love suits you | Thiam Week 2017 Day 4

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Who knew your best friend wearing a suit could lead to this?Thiam Week Day 4: Friends to lovers





	Love suits you | Thiam Week 2017 Day 4

 

Dr. Geyer and Mrs. Geyer were about to go out, attending a party Mrs. Geyer’s boss hosted, and that meant spending a night full of video games, movies and junk food for Theo and Liam. Theoretical, at least, because suddenly Dr. Geyer was ordered to the hospital and Mrs. Geyer was left to her own devices. She looked in the mirror, having gotten a new dress for this special occasion, and sighed before she worked on taking her earrings off.

“Mom, I’ll go with you!” Liam suddenly said and his mother, as well as Theo, looked at him in surprise. Liam went to explain he still had the suit from his aunt Judy’s wedding, not a year ago which got canceled last minute, but the suit should still fit. When he had ended, his mother had smiled and Theo had been really touched by this sweet gesture, sue him. The bond between mother and son was so strong, it was sweet for Liam he was willing to go. 

So Liam raced up the stairs to change and get ready, while Mrs. Geyer looked apologetically at Theo. “That means you’re home alone.” She said and Theo shrugged.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I have a book I wanted to read anyway. I will survive a few hours on my own.” He answered with a smile and she reached out to stroke through his hair in a way a mother did. It made Theo feel warm inside. From the first moment on, Ilona Geyer had been so insanely caring about him, Theo sometimes wondered how she was real. He had been a stranger after all but then again, Liam got a lot from her so maybe it wasn’t that surprising. 

Ilona walked back to the bottom of the stairs after checking her watch. “Liam, we need to go!” She called and Theo joined her, leaning against the banister. No way he wanted to miss Liam in a suit. No matter how deep their friendship had gotten and how close they had become, he wouldn’t waste the opportunity to tease his friend about that. Figuring how Liam was always wearing hoodies, jeans and sneakers Theo thought a suit must look strange on Liam and he must look kind of out of place while wearing it. That was his expectation at least.

"I distinctly remember him saying he would just take a few minutes.” Ilona joked and Theo looked at her before he laughed.   
Liam chose this time to appear on top of the stairs and walk them down. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Sorry for taking a bit longer.”

Theo turned his head towards Liam and promptly choked on his spit. Because that guy? That wasn’t Liam. That wasn’t the reckless, impulsive lacrosse loving beta werewolf who liked video games and hoodies and was the first to jump in front of his friends when danger neared. No, that guy walking down the stairs, was none of that. That guy looked mature, older than just on the verge of eighteen, and more composed than Liam had ever been. He even held himself differently, back straighter and Theo realized Liam had been right when he said the suit would still fit him. He filled it out just the right way, without looking disguised, and the way his eyes twinkled, Theo felt something in his stomach churn. He ignored it.

Liam stopped at the foot of the stairs and let his mother and Theo examine him. Ilona hugged him with a bright smile. “You look amazing, honey.” She squealed and Liam rolled his eyes but smiled and hugged her back. Then his eyes fell on Theo who still leaned on the banister, getting himself a little bit of support while he was digesting the way Liam looked. And now the little fucker winked at him as if he knew exactly what was going on inside Theo’s head. Which was impossible because Theo had tried to keep his cool around Liam, let his pulse or heartbeat never get that much faster, and tried to control his scent around the other werewolf. His fear to be kicked out of Liam’s life when Liam realized what Theo was really thinking, was too big. Theo didn’t saw himself as somebody easy or even worth to love, he wasn’t the usual eighteen-year-old boy who developed a crush on somebody else, that concept didn’t apply to Theo Raeken. _And yet you fell harder for your best friend than you ever thought it was possible, you complete moron!_

His brain was very helpful when it came to these things. Proof just right now when he didn’t come with anything clever to say and just smiled at Liam. Because Liam in a suit and him looking so damn fine and Theo’s unrequited crush on him was a combination that made even the usual quick-witted chimera speechless. Liam smiled back.  
“Behave while we are gone.” He said and Theo sighed in relief. They were back at teasing, teasing he could do. It distracted him from his thoughts and he could snark back.  
“You’re telling me to behave? I’m the one constantly babysitting you, sweetheart.”

Ilona laughed and Liam just rolled his eyes before helping his mother in her coat and then leaving the house with her, waving Theo goodbye. And Theo was left to decide what to do with his suddenly free night.

He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips before wandering upstairs and into Liam’s room, which, bad idea because he was hit with the renewed scent of Liam’s cologne. Liam must have refreshed it when he changed and Theo sighed at the way his heart sped up. He was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush and no matter how often he tried to tell himself he would be over it, ignore it until those feelings went away, it took one smile from Liam and Theo was gone again. 

Theo wandered into the guest room, his own room and sat at his desk. Opening the bag of chips he started eating and looked around for a distraction. He needed to get his mind off, do something for a while until he had his heart under control again and could act like Liam’s friend instead of acting like an obsessed stalker. Liam needed a friend, not someone who lusted after him when they lived in the same house. 

His sketchbook caught his attention and after wiping his hands, Theo grabbed it and flipped it open. Drawing was one of his secret hobbies he rarely shared with anyone. He sketched a bit when school was boring but he never let anyone see what he was drawing. Liam had once caught him sitting on his bed and sketching but when Theo had refused to let him see his sketchbook, he had nodded and accepted it. 

It wasn’t that Theo expected him to laugh but his drawings were very personal and he had no idea how to tell Liam there were so many drawings and sketches of him in there. Liam was a very interesting object to draw since his face was always so full emotion and even when he kept a blank face, his eyes betrayed him. If you could read in Liam’s eyes, and Theo had learned this over time, you could see what he was really thinking. But how he should word this to Liam and explain? Theo had no idea. When it came to Liam, Theo was at loss for words.

Now he grabbed a pencil and started drawing without really thinking about it. He let his thoughts wander while the pencil moved over the paper, creating thin and thick lines, shadowing some parts while highlighting others. 

It took him a while to register that what he was drawing was nothing other than the image of Liam standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing his suit and looking as breathtaking as he had done. Theo stared at the paper, tempted to tear it apart and destroy every evidence about how much that had really impressed him. It was stupid anyway, it was just a suit. He just wasn’t used to seeing Liam so dressed up, that was all it was.  
 _Or you just developed a suit kink.  
_ Oh, his brain was kicking in overdrive tonight and Theo huffed in annoyance at himself. He needed to blow off some steam and probably have sex himself to get all this out of his system. Maybe that was the solution. He was just too sex-less.

Theo groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. This was getting ridiculous! His thoughts got crazier and crazier and he already knew he would never go out and get himself somebody to shag just so he could forget Liam.   
 _Because nobody could compete with him anyway. Hair not long enough, eyes not the right blue, not snarling back.  
_ “Shut up.” Theo muttered to his own brain and grabbed another pencil to add more color and depth to his drawing.

Theo had been so engrossed in his activity, he jumped out of his skin when there was a sudden pat on his shoulder, making him almost rip his drawing apart. Spinning around he faced a startled Liam.  
“Whoa, sorry, didn’t know you were so absorbed. I talked to you, didn’t you hear me?”   
Theo shook his head. He really didn’t have. Liam made an apologetical face. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Theo listened for other heartbeats but it was only the two of them. “Where is your mom?”   
“Dad surprised her at the party after he was done at the hospital. Took over and I was free to go. Hence why I’m already back.”

He raised his hand and started to loosen his tie until it got stuck. He made a face and pulled at it and Theo jumped to his feet to avoid Liam strangling himself.

“Let me help.” He said and started to undo Liam’s tie for him. “See? It’s that easy.” He then teased, holding both loose ends in his hands.  
“Because you see what you’re doing, smartass.”  
Theo pulled at both ends. “I should keep this around your neck, so I have a grip on you whenever you fly off the handle. Yeah, I would like that.”  
Liam snorted. “Course you would.”  
Theo simply grinned, still softly tugging at the tie ends but not pulling Liam in. A healthy distance was good for Theo. 

“Can I ask you something?” Liam suddenly asked.  
“Looks like you already did.” Theo retaliated and Liam rolled his beautiful eyes.   
“Seriously, why do I like you?”  
“Was that the question?”  
“No. Not even an all-knowing being could answer that!” Liam mocked. “I wanted to know if you think I looked okay tonight?”

“Okay? I don’t think okay is the right word.”  
 _You looked like sex on a stick. Like a dream come true, okay? You know this tumblr thing with ‘He went from: Yes, sir, nice to meet you.’ to ‘Your daughter calls me Daddy too?’ You looked like the second part of that meme! Like the Daddy part!  
_ “You looked amazing. A completely new look on you but it suited you. Hah pun totally not intended but great nonetheless!”

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do I even try?”   
“Because you like me, that’s why! My plan on becoming an important part of your life succeeded and you can’t live without me anymore.” Theo said, playing it off like it was meant a joke, but Liam raised his head again and looked at Theo. And Theo didn’t like the look he had on his face. Because that look usually meant trouble.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Theo tried to keep Liam from reaching behind him and grabbing his drawing, but the split second it took him to realize what Liam was suddenly doing, was enough so Liam was faster and could take a look at the drawing. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh wow, that’s amazing.”  
Theo snatched it from his hand. “Stop that!”  
Liam stared at him in awe and Theo tried (and failed!) not to blush. “And stop looking at me like that.”  
“You drew me.”  
“Uh-uh.”  
"You’re blushing.”  
“Hm.”  
And your heartbeat picked up earlier when you saw me coming down the stairs.”

_Wait, what?_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Theo refused to admit the truth stubbornly. Liam gave the drawing in his hands a pointed look. “Told you, that’s just exercise.”

"Oookayyy...” Liam drawled. “Just a friend drawing a friend, right?”  
“Right!” Theo stubbornly confirmed.   
“Huh.” Liam seemed to ponder over it. Theo considered himself safe but then Liam focused on him again, eyes sharp.  
“So you like my suit, that gives me an idea. We should go to a place where I can wear this more often. Like a restaurant or whatever.”   
“Careful, that sounds a lot like you’re asking me out, Dunbar.” Theo joked but Liam didn’t laugh. Instead, he hesitated for a second and Theo heard his heart skip in his chest.  
“And if I were?” Liam suddenly asked and okay, yeah, he had a knack for surprising Theo tonight and making him speechless.   
“Excuse me, what?”  
Liam sighed deeply. “I’m not good at this so I hoped you would bring it up but you always steered clear of this topic, so now I’m forced to take drastic measures. It would be very amazing if you could just admit to liking me so I can admit to liking you too, in case you were wondering why I’m asking you out, and we can have a date.” He babbled and Theo had to take a few moments to process that.

He obviously took to much time because Liam poked his shoulder and when he didn’t get a response, he wrapped his tie around Theo’s neck and used it to pull him closer.  
“Earth at Theo, still with me?” He asked softly.  
Theo startled but he didn’t jump, well his heart did at the sudden closeness and the situation but aside from that, he stayed calm.  
“Since when do you like me?” He asked the younger beta, still thinking this was just a big cosmic joke. Liam chuckled softly.  
“I don’t know the exact moment, all I know is I watched you one day and when it hit me, I was like fuck I have a crush on one of my best friends. From that point on I couldn’t help but think about you that way. It made me pay more attention to you and so I noticed your heart.”  
Theo swallowed. Liam had beat him at his own game. “Usually I’m the observant one.”   
“Let’s say I learned a thing or two from you.” Liam suggested and Theo had to smile at that.   
“You’re cute.”  
“Just cute?” Liam asked with a smirk. “Your scent says otherwise.”  
“Well, you’re still wearing the suit...But before we got to that: Hey, Liam?”  
“Hm?” 

And Theo kissed him. A soft and sweet kiss, but full of promises. Liam had taken the part of the talking, now Theo was doing the action. They spoke louder than words anyway. And when he felt Liam smile into the kiss and return it, he couldn’t help but smile too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as long as the others I think but I like it still. Theo really developed a thing for Liam in a suit, just like that. Imagine the possibilities…


End file.
